Chibi Kyo's Guide to Inuyasha Fanfiction
by Black-moon2115
Summary: Just read it. It's funny. It's basically a guide to help you improve your skills. It's helpful trust me.
1. Opening

**Chibi-Kyo-Chan's Guide to good Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Prelude**

This Guide is to help you and give tips to everyone who ever picked up a pen or sat in front of a keyboard and thought "I'm going to write an Inuyasha fanfic."

**NEWS FLASH! **This FANDOM IS DEAD! There is nothing but plot holes, Cliche, Mary sues, and horrible/ unoriginal Au's (alternate Universe) I know it and you know it. Not to mention we are all guilty of it at one point in our fanfic career. I'M even guilty of it but you see I evolved and now I'm better and I don't do that kind of shit anymore.

What we need is Fresh new idea's, we need to throw out those damn Cliche, and yes we need to kill off that bitch known as Mary sue.

This guide will help you through the donts of Inuyasha Fanfiction and review good solid tips that will give that fanfic a little more Oomph!

The point to write a Fic is to Unleash your imagination, if you don't post anything because your not using your imagination . Your acting like an idiot who thinks changing a little of **SOMEONE ELSES **idea will get you props. If you think that then you are sorely mistaken. In this case your not going to get too many "nice" reviews at least not from the people who know better and Been doing Fanfiction since 2000.

To anyone starting out and to even the Veteran writers, please look over this guide, think back to the fic you probably just posted and just THINK . . . is it original? Is it good? Is the summary different and eye catching? Will the title attract readers and most importantly . . .

Does it have anything that this guide is strongly against?" because most likely if it does your not going to be getting too many "nice" reviews.

**WARNING**

This guide may contain, crude humor, offensive material not suited for children of ANY age, and a nice big dose of reality if you are weak hearted I suggest you don't go on to the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N: Well I decided that someone needed to do it so YES I went there.**

**This was originally on my account but since someone had to be a little bitch and report me because they can't handle it. So I'm posting it on this account and who knows i might even put this on another one. It might appear every week on a new account so get used to looking at it. Because thanks to the little bitch that reported me I can't upload anything for a while so if your a fan of mine I have Ton's of updates for you just i can't because of the little bitch. **

**Yeah I'm pissed OFF! **

**OTHER PEOPLE HAVE OTHER GUIDES POSTED ALL OVER THIS SITE! So what makes mine so special to take off? **

**R+R flames welcomed although flames are most likely ignored.**


	2. the Different flavors of sue

**Chibi-Kyo-Chan's Guide to good Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

_**(Chapter 1: Mary Sues)**_

Yes. Sues. You know that one bitch that magically appears out of nowhere and basically ruins a good story? Yeah . . . That one. Rarely is she needed and commonly on our nerves, She is the one and ONLY Mary sue.

Here in this guide I will describe the different type of sues that I've ran across in the Inuyasha fandom. I will Tell you of their rarity, their predicted sex life, A description, and weather or not she can be redeemable. (_trust me. . .they really aren't redeemable there are only a FEW exceptions. Even then that is pushing it.)_

**Goddess Complex Sue**

_**Description: **_

We are all familiar with her. She is the sue disguised as an ultimate being. She is by far WAAAY more powerful than the actual canon characters in Inuyasha and could even bring Naraku to his knees in a matter of seconds. She's powerful and gorgeous. She ALWAYS seem to have "shimmering blond" or "ruby red" hair. Obviously she needs to stand out form the rest of the Characters. She can battle with any weapon and have any power. Everybody and their mom fears this bitch.

_**Sex:**_

Hell Yeah these powerful hoes are getting it on! Most likely they will have hot, wild, passionate sex with either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru . . .Poor bastards.

_**Redeemable? **_

No . . . . Just . . . . No.

_**Rarity: **_

Common-rare it used to be common but lately they are getting harder, and harder to find. (_Thank God.)_

**Slave Sue **

_**Description:**_

We all Know her as the beautiful victim,The one that we feel bad for. With a tragic past and a bleak looking future. Usually described with "raven colored" or "chestnut brown" hair and "Bright beautiful eyes" or whatever poetic bullshit you decide to use. After all she **HAS** to be beautiful to stand out from the rest of the slaves so the Inuyasha charters would notice her, To have ANY hope for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Koga, or even Naraku to have a chance to save her, because obviously their all shallow. You know I kind of find it REALLY weird how her abilities can even surpass Sesshoumaru and yet she was enslaved by lesser demons. I know if that was me I'd be kicking demon ass, then again I'm not a pathetic Mary sue.

_**Sex:**_

Yeah she'll get some. Most of the time it will either be " Oh- My- God- Let's- Fuck!" sex or Pity sex.

_**Redeemable?**_

It can be . . .NO I lied it's not possible. This bitch need to die.

_**Rarity: **_

Pretty Damn Common

**Disability Sue **

_**Description:**_

She's the one we're meant to feel bad for. This bitch disguises herself as a blind person, a def person, maybe even a poor cripple. We are supposed to cheer her on as we watch her overcome her disability and conquer. It would be inspirational and even a little realistic if it wasn't for the fact that she can do everything a normal person can do and do it even about ten times better. The main character's are supposed to pity her. But honestly if the hoe was in a wheelchair then she wouldn't make it to the feudal era in the first place. If I remember correctly Kagome was the only one in the modern era that had the jewel shards It's pretty damn funny how the WHOLE jewel was inside her until she went down the well, had it ripped out, then shattered it . . . IN THE FEUDAL ERA! So I don't see Miss sue here getting anywhere NEAR the feudal era without a perfectly explained reason that makes SENSE!! NO beam of light is going to get her, No way in hell is she going to the well if she's in a fucking wheelchair or hell blind, she doesn't HAVE jewel shards so let it go. AND of course she's gorgeous because the characters of Inuyasha wouldn't want someone average looking would they? We ALL know they fuck pretty things. This bitch almost made me want to hate disabled people.

_**Sex: **_

After she overcomes her "challenges" Yeah . .. and LOTS of it.

_**Redeemable?**_

That Cripple Bitch needs to go kill herself if the situation we're more realistic then Yeah it CAN be redeemable. . .if you do it right.

_**Rarity:**_

Fucking not rare enough in my opinion.

**You Sue**

_**Description:**_

What do YOU look like? What kind of abilities do YOU have? Are YOU pretty? _Just note that you suck and so does your sue._

_**Sex:**_

Do YOU want to have sex? Who do YOU prefer to fuck?

_**Redeemable:**_

No, didn't I mention that you suck?

_**Rarity:**_

too damn common

**Relative Sue:**

_**Description: **_

This bitch lurks in the family of one of the main characters possibly in multiple main characters family. Disguised as a cousin of Kagome, a Sister of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, a possible long lost twin of some kind, Even a niece of Sango. She weasels her way into the canon universe thinking she has a good reason to be there. Sometimes the bitch will chase after another main character or she will be a sick twisted hoe and just go after her own damn brother. We are never quite sure. She's usually described as pretty and down to earth having the same EXACT abilities as the person she's related too only TWICE AS BETTER! Personally I believe this bitch needs to die.

NO.

Sesshoumaru doesn't have a long lost sister on his mother's side and as far as I'm concerned as well as the actual creators of Inuyasha, Inuyasha's mom only had ONE kid, and that was Inuyasha (_and just because Kagome is swiz-eet doesn't mean her cousin is.)_

_**Sex:**_

Of the incest variety, most likely.

_**Redeemable:**_

HELL NO!

_**Rarity:**_

Too common for me

**Old Flame Sue:**

_**Description:**_

She already knows Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru HELL even Miroku. and she probably already had sex with him. Which makes you wonder why you're even reading about her at all. Flashbacks aren't as interesting as you think they are. Especially when they strike without warning every three sentencesWell, as already mentioned, she knows Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru HELL even Miroku. She could be any mixed variety of the other Sues. The author thinks they are being clever when they add in her acquaintance with Inuyasha. They are trying to trick you into wondering what happened ten years ago when Mary Sue stands right before your eyes, flashing you her perfect smile. Sometimes she hates Inuyasha because of something he did in the past and will slap and whack him on the head for something he probably didn't deserve. Other times she's been waiting for him for all these long years and is thrilled to see him. But usually she hates him. Any other Sues' abilities. Though Inuyasha loves the fact that she can beat the shit out of people. Her past is sad. Always sad. Inuyasha probably left her to pursue his life of wanting to become a full demon and she is angst filled and pissed because he was supposed to love _her_, not his jewel shards. Shows how much she knows about Inuyasha. Selfish little wench.

_**sex:**_

Of course. Make up sex is always the best, didn't you know?

_**redeemable:**_

Personally, I don't think so, but I have seen it done nicely before. If you want her to be an old flame, simply write a prequel and then the sequel. It's better than trying to stick two stories together with super glue. It's a lot less messier.

_**Rarity**_ Not too common... (Thank GOD)

**The-World-Will-Miss-You-Sue**

_**Description: **_

She's beautiful and damn near perfect at everything. She is either portrayed as nice and innocent or so pathetic we have no choice but to pity her. She wins our hearts by her pretty smile and her poor tragic past that could even bring the most cold- hearted bastard to tears. She is the OH-MY-GOD the world will weep when your gone sue. Thunder will clap and the rain will pour as all of Japan and even the world weeps when she's finally killed off. This bitch seriously gets on my nerves . . . why? Because no one is THAT fucking awesome that the world would die because of her being gone. The world might miss you Mary Bitch Sue But I sure as Hell won't.

_**Sex:**_

Maybe before they kill her off she'll get lucky.

_**Redeemable:**_

Fuck No.

_**Rarity:**_

Rare enough

**Wondering Sue**

_**Description:**_

She's the one bitch who usually walks by the Higurashi shrine and thinks to herself "oh a shrine I'd love to look around." then she wonders onto _Private Property_ (I'd be poppin a damn hoe for trespassing) she'll notice the well house and basically kick the damn door down because she's "curious" and just because it's "fun" she jumps down the well. Now I KNOW for a FACT that a person with any common sense at all would not bust down a damn door and jump down a damn well. A perfectly sane person would NEVER do that. This leads me to believe that this bitch is nuts and i don't like reading about crazy made up hoes. But then again that's just me. She's usually described as "pretty" or even as far as "beautiful." her abilities are usually unique and totally far-fetched that not even someone who's fucking psycho enough to believe a vampire lives in their attic would believe it.

_**Sex:**_

the one's I've read . . . no.

_**Redeemable:**_

fuck no.

_**Rarity:**_

lucky for us there are not that many.

**Perfect Sue**

_**Description:**_

She's beautiful, she's talented,and damn near perfect. She's related to Goddess sue, and the-world-will-miss-you-sue. Though she is not the same. Usually portrayed as a healer or a priestess of some kind. That finds our poor Sesshoumaru-Sama near death and out of the kindness of her heart she will nurse him back to health. And some twisted sort of way they fall in love. She is as pure as the driven snow. It's so annoying how damn perfect they are.

_**Sex:**_

No. . .She's far too innocent for that it has to be in at the VERY least a squeal before such heinous acts are committed . . . prude.

_**Redeemable:**_

With the right plot and if she wasn't so damn perfect. . .sure why not?

_**Rarity:**_

Uncommon

* * *

**OVERVIEW OF MARY-SUE**

**Goddess Complex Sue:** A bitch that never dies

**Slave Sue:** The Unrealistic Victim

**Disability Sue:** I Hope she dies of cancer at least THAT is realistic and sad. Something inspirational unlike the dry plot she is stuck in.

**You Sue:** You suck. Get over it.

**The-World-Will-Miss-You Sue:** Ha! Trust me . . .I'm not going to miss this bitch.

**Relative Sue:** If any of these hoes we're related to me I'd kill myself.

**Old Flame Sue:** _sings_ OH she's a big fat bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!

**Wondering Sue:** She is the reason for no trespassing signs and vicious guard dogs.

**Perfect Sue:** Nobody is this damn perfect, personally I think she worships Satan in her free time.

_**IMPORATANT NOTE**_

If ans OC (Original Character) has more than a paragraph of dialog in one chapter it's a sue and means you should probably kill her off.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is chapter one in my guide. Take what you will from it. **

**R+R flames welcomed. **

**LOVE ME OR HATE ME I DON'T CARE **

**-Kyo-Chan **


End file.
